1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a reproducing program, and is suitable for application to a reproducing apparatus that reproduces music data according to a play list defining the reproduction order of music data as content data, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server in related art retains a plurality of play lists, and makes these play lists also retained in a client. When the client requests music data for reproduction according to a play list, the server transmits the music data requested for reproduction to the client to make the client output the music data as music and thereby allow a user to listen to the music. In addition, when the server externally obtains new music data, the server generates a new play list and registers the obtained music data in the new play list. Thereafter, each time the server externally obtains new music data, the server additionally registers the new music data in the new play list, and thereby allows the client to request the new music data for reproduction according to the new play list (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-162285 [page 21, page 26, page 32, FIG. 50], for example).